Smile
by theLonelystart
Summary: Sadness is used to making Riley cry, but she still doesn't like having to do it. She's never enjoyed the misery of others.


Sadness pulled away and the blue light faded from the console. Even though she found pleasure in her own misery, she never got pleasure out of seeing it in others, which made it hard when she had to make Riley cry. She knew that their girl needed it sometimes, and that's why she did it. But if Riley could live without sadness, she'd prefer it that way instead.

"She might be there for a while," Sadness sighed, padding off towards the back of Headquarters. "She was really upset about what those girls said about her."

"Hey," Joy whispered over her shoulder," I think Disgust slept in or something. Could you wake her up for me while I try to make Riley feel better?"

Sadness nodded gently and started off towards the bedroom, but she was wringing her hands the entire time. She _did not_ want to be involved in the waking of her fashionable green friend. She remembered one time when Joy asked Fear to wake her up and there'd been a whole lot of screaming and he came running out of there to avoid one of Disgust's shoes being launched at his head.

Sadness cringed. She wasn't a very fast runner.

* * *

Before she opened the door, Sadness made sure to practice the nicest, most comforting voice she could possibly conjure.

Then she stretched her legs. She heard it was good to stretch before you ran.

 _Then_ she opened the door.

Cautiously, Sadness peered around in the dim light and finally made out Disgust's tiny figure in the darkness. But she didn't look like she was asleep, she was kind of shaking and whimpering.

Sadness frowned. Maybe she was having a nightmare. Or maybe she was sick. The blue Emotion carefully approached her, taking one nervous step at a time until she was standing by her bed. Sadness gave her another look again and managed to make eye contact, but Disgust only jerked over in bed so she was facing the other way.

"I'm sorry," Sadness murmured. "Joy told me to wake you up."

Disgust squirmed further under the covers in response.

Sadness pursed her lips. She didn't want to drag her out of bed, but she needed to get out. "Please?"

"No," the reply was muffled and shaky.

Sadness knitted her brow and a wave of familiarity suddenly hit her. She should've been able to sense this earlier, but it was just hard to believe. Disgust was s _ad_.

"Are…are you okay?" Sadness inquired tentatively.

Disgust wiped her eyes on her forearm and sniffed loudly. She wasn't okay. She felt awful. "N-no. Just leave me alone."

"Why are you sad?"

"Because you're here," Disgust snapped, but the bite was completely lost on Sadness when she let out an involuntary sob. " _Just go_!"

Sadness sat at the edge of her bed and tried something else," Riley needs you."

Disgust felt hot tears running down her face again, soaking her pillow and making her feel even more miserable. Her gut was twisted in guilt and anger and she hated that she wasn't alone anymore. She just wanted to be alone. "Riley doesn't need me."

"What?"

Disgust slowly inched her way from beneath the covers and hugged her knees to her chest, shamefully avoiding eye contact," It's because of me."

Sadness arched an eyebrow," What do you mean?"

She hugged herself tighter and buried her chin in her knees," I _made_ her talk to those girls. I…I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I just wanted her t-to make more friends. I shouldn't have made her talk to them. I was so selfish." Disgust lips quavered and she spared Sadness a glance. "I've _n-never_ made Riley cry before."

Sadness stared at the floor and tapped her foot. She didn't know what to say. She didn't really speak to the others much and she almost _never_ talked to Disgust. They just didn't have anything in common…until now. "I've made Riley cry before."

Disgust winced," Right…I'm, uh…"

"You don't have to apologize," Sadness whispered," I always feel terrible after making Riley cry. But sometimes she needs it and it gives her time to think." She was met with silence so she continued. "Right now, she's probably thinking about how _stupid_ she feels for even talking to them."

"Thanks. That was comforting."

Sadness continued," But she's probably also thinking about all the friends she _does_ have and how she's glad she can see those girls for what they really are now." She rested a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "Besides…it wasn't really your fault that they were mean to Riley."

Disgust managed a weak smile," Thanks…for real this time."

Sadness almost returned the gesture, but she suddenly remembered that they probably should've been out by now. "Joy's probably wondering where we are."

"Right. I guess we should go then," Disgust said, wiping the corners of her eyes with the back of her hand. She sniffed for the final time and smiled. "Come on."

Sadness trailed behind her and felt her own sorrow begin to lift. She rarely ever got to make people smile.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to be really busy in the upcoming month so if there's a lack of updates, that's why. Till then I shall rack my brain for something more upbeat to write.**


End file.
